Many games, such as foosball, air hockey and billiards, involve play on a surface supported by a frame, such as a table. Foosball (or “table football” as it is known in Europe), for example, emulates the game of soccer and involves the turning or spinning of players fixed to rods to strike a ball towards an opponent's goal.
Air hockey involves an air hockey table and players striking a puck with a mallet towards an opponent's goal. Air hockey tables typically have some mechanism that produces a flow of air from the play surface that opposes the force of gravity, for the purpose of reducing friction and increasing play speed.
Billiards is another in this family of games, played on a table with a stick used to strike balls, moving them around the table and eventually into pockets.